Pour 40 jours
by Splanchnique
Summary: La Death March. 40 jours d'enfer. 40 jours d'efforts. Mais aussi 40 jours de privation... / YAOI KidxHiruma
1. Pour 40 jours

**Alors ça, je l'ai écrit parce que j'adooore ce couple ^w^ Sont trop mignons (?) Pour l'instant ce sera juste un truc en trois chapitres mais si l'envie me prend d'en écrire d'autres... bah on verra. **

**Par contre y a un lemon à chaque fois, z'êtes prévenus.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Pour 40 jours**

Assis dans le sable, à l'ombre pour protéger sa peau trop pâle, Hiruma scrutait ces fuckin' nabots en train de jouer au beach foot. C'te blague. Même la fuckin' manager et le coach de Seibu étaient de la partie. Ah ça, il avait bien ri. Mais enfin il y avait quand même quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette équipe. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
Voir Shien se balader juste en maillot de bain avait quelque chose de captivant. Et de terriblement frustrant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de juste le regarder.

Et quand il avait vu Tetsuma arriver, même Kurita assis à côté de lui avait remarqué qu'il s'était raidit, et que son visage s'était fermé. Il avait toujours considéré cette fuckin' carpe comme un rival potentiel. Un « meilleur ami » trop proche à son goût. Et ce fuckin' cow-boy qui ne remarquait rien…

Enfin bref, il avait croisé les bras derrière sa tête et enfoncé ses ongles dans la nuque pour se retenir de les rejoindre et de surveiller de près son terrain de chasse privé.

Et puis cette fuckin' manager avait tourné de l'œil. Chance ! Il s'était levé sous le regard ahuri du fuckin' gros lard, retroussé son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et avait rejoint le terrain avec son sourire éternellement sarcastique.  
Il avait été bien évidemment bienvenu. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher quand il était passé à côté de Kid de lui murmurer :

« Depuis quand tu t'exhibes de la sorte en public, mmh ? Je pensais que j'étais le seul à avoir ce privilège.  
- Jaloux peut-être ? répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es le seul à voir ce qui est sous ce qui me reste » ajouta-t-il un ton encore plus bas.

Le blond eut un rictus amusé et rejoignit enfin la partie.

*****

Retrouvailles avec leur entraîneur, barbecue, et sommeil sous un toit gratuitement. Ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal tirés.

Hiruma vérifia bien que tous ses joueurs dormaient au même endroit, et s'éclipsa vers les autres écuries, de _l'autre_ côté du ranch. Les joueurs de Seibu dormaient à l'intérieur alors toute cette aile était vide. D'humains s'entend, les chevaux étaient bels et bien présents.  
Il s'assit, adossé contre un poteau en bois et soupira en regardant les étoiles. Demain ils partiraient pour 40 longues journées de torture et d'enfer. 40 jours à éviter les blessures fatales et à chercher le surmenage à la fois.

« Putain, quarante jours. » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'était pas démotivé ou quoique ce soit, non. Il considérait juste lucidement que ça allait leur paraître diablement long et douloureux. Que ce périple de plus d'un mois leur paraîtra durer plusieurs années.  
Mais tant pis, c'était nécessaire.

Une voix profonde et traînante le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Quarante jours d'abstinence aussi, alors ? »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du démon et il leva la tête. Shien, l'air amusé, était appuyé contre le même poteau que lui, le regardant intensément.  
Ils ne s'étaient même pas concertés, jouant les froids indifférents, mais comme toujours, ils s'étaient trouvés.

« Aussi… j'aurai toujours le fuckin' nabot si jamais j'avais une envie trop impérieuse.  
- Tu n'as jamais aimé les gamins, le nargua le quaterback de Seibu. Entre Musashi et moi ensuite, on peux pas dire que tu aimes les « jeunes ». D'apparence j'entends.  
- Va savoir, j'ai p'tet changé d'avis. Si j'en avais marre des « vieux », hein ?  
- Menteur. »

Il n'arrivait jamais à bluffer Shien, et c'était peut-être ça qui l'avait séduit. Sous ses airs amènes, il y avait un homme d'un caractère indomptable, et il adorait ça. Il leva les bras vers ce corps penché au-dessus de lui, nouant ses doigts derrière la nuque du brun.

« Ou alors, tu fais en sorte que pour ces 40 jours j'emporte un souvenir mémorable qui me permettra de tenir, lança-t-il, narquois.  
- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?  
- Oh que si, et j'espère que tu peux être à la hauteur de mes attentes. »

Kid s'agenouilla pour être à la bonne hauteur pour recevoir le baiser de son compagnon. Un baiser comme il l'attendait, presque tendre. Personne n'aurait pu s'attendre à ça de la part du Commandant des Enfers et pourtant… lui y avait le droit. La langue du quaterback de Deimon lapa ses lèvres, joueur, et son regard azur se fixa dans le sien.  
Une invitation aussi explicite ne se refusait pas. Un nouveau sourire fendit le visage d'Hiruma qui se releva et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards.

Kid se retrouva allongé dans le foin d'un box vide, lorsque le blond l'eut poussé brutalement après avoir ouvert la porte. Il vit le démon se passer la langue les lèvres, appréciateur, avant qu'il ne se place au dessus de lui à quatre pattes.  
En appui sur ses coudes, Shien eut un petit sourire en coin, quand son amant lui dévora les lèvres, tout en s'attaquant à ses boutons de chemise. Un baiser passionné et impatient, qui lui laissait entrevoir l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver le capitaine de Deimon. La langue d'Hiruma passa à nouveau contre ses lèvres, pour lui en quémander l'accès, qu'il eut après un moment savamment calculé. Assez long pour le faire languir, assez court pour ne pas le frustrer. Et il en autorisa enfin l'entrée, pour se redécouvrir à nouveau, mêlant leur langue dans un ballet enfiévré.

Ecartant avec empressement les pans de la chemise noire de Kid, son amant parcourut son torse du bout des doigts, l'effleurant juste, lui arrachant des frissons ravis.

« Dans quel état tu vas être au bout de quarante jours, dis-moi, ricana gentiment le brun.  
- J'espère pour toi qu'à ce moment là, tu sauras être endurant, crois-moi. »

Ses crocs frôlèrent la gorge du quaterback de Seibu, qui fini par s'allonger complètement dans la paille, s'abandonnant aux caresses de son compagnon, la tête rejetée sur le côté. Il continuait à l'observer du coin de l'œil quand les lèvres d'Hiruma s'attardèrent sur son torse.

« Et si tu venais avec nous ? proposa-t-il entre deux baisers brûlants sur ses pectoraux. Au moins… on n'aurait pas ce problème.  
- Ton équipe va trouver ça louche. Et tu accepterais de renforcer un joueur adverse ?  
- Mmh, non tu n'as pas tort. »

Ses dents aiguisées se refermèrent sur un grain de chair tentant, sous un gémissement de Shien, qui passa doucement une main dans ces cheveux dorés. Quelque chose d'incroyable encore, considérant le démon, c'est que pendant l'acte et ses préliminaires, il savait être doux, patient, sachant prendre son temps pour profiter de l'instant au maximum. La placidité de Kid n'y était d'ailleurs pas pour rien.  
Une main fine glissa sur son ventre, et les doigts agiles du blond défirent la boucle de sa ceinture, ouvrant son pantalon.

« Profites-en, susurra Shien, on a toute la nuit devant nous.  
- Tu n'as pas un entraînement matinal demain ? Et puis je pars aussi aux aurores.  
- Et alors ? Tu as peur de ne pas tenir le choc après ça ? »

Hiruma sourit, narquois.

« Me sous-estimes pas, fuckin' cowboy. »

Il fit glisser le pantalon de son compagnon allongé sous lui le long de ses cuisses avec son aide, et parcourut son membre tendu à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement du bout des doigts. Le brun obligea son amant à abandonner ce doux contact pour lui retirer son tee-shirt, se redressant sur un bras pour lui embrasser le cou, le torse, et le plexus, par des pressions de lèvres appliquées, volontairement appuyées ou au contraires plus légères, mordillant ou léchant parfois cette peau si pâle.  
Hiruma grogna de contentement sous ses attentions, et le força à se rallonger d'une main plaquée sur son poitrail, les yeux pétillants. C'était à lui de mener la danse cette fois.

Il le débarrassa pour de bon de son jean, et souleva le tissu de son boxer d'un doigt, pour l'ôter à son tour, avec une lenteur volontaire. Kid se mordit légèrement la lèvre avec un sourire, anticipant déjà les actions de son partenaire.  
D'abord sa paume glissant sur sa virilité durcie, délicatement, avant qu'il ne referme ses doigts dessus, et écarte légèrement ses jambes pour se placer entre. Un va et vient doux imprimé par cette main, qui le força à soupirer, rejetant la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux.  
Il s'attendait aussi à cette langue parcourant sa verge, à ces lèvres la couvrant ensuite de petits baisers, avant qu'Hiruma ne la prenne en bouche, accompagnant alors sa main dans un même mouvement.  
Un nouveau gémissement, et il se mordit un peu le dos de la main pour l'étouffer, sachant que s'ils se dérobaient à la vue de tous, l'endroit ferait qu'ils n'échappent pas aux oreilles indiscrètes. Une fenêtre ouverte et c'était le drame assuré…

Sa poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa un peu plus vite qu'à son habitude, et de sa main libre, Kid agrippa les cheveux du démon, lui faisant sentir par pression quand il se rapprochait un peu trop de l'orgasme.  
Lorsqu'il manqua de lui arracher une mèche entière, le blond stoppa enfin sa douce torture et lui sourit.

« Eh bien ? Tu es bien sensible ce soir.  
- Ca doit être l'idée de ton départ…  
- Ou c'est juste le manque, fuckin' cowboy ? Apprend à être honnête.  
- Ose nier que tu n'es pas dans le même état. » se moqua Shien.

Hiruma sourit ironiquement avec un « tch » et se redressa sur les genoux, défaisant sa propre ceinture, libérant enfin son sexe gorgé de désir de ce tissu trop serré. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements encombrants et s'assit sur le ventre musclé du brun, attrapa une de ses mains pour les porter à sa bouche, humectant consciencieusement ses doigts de sa salive.

Il y avait un quelque chose d'érotique dans l'attitude et l'expression d'Hiruma dans ces moments là.  
De l'attente, de l'impatience même, de la passion, du désir à l'état pur aussi. Il savait que le démon se contrôlait pour ne pas écourter les choses, car ça serait certes un soulagement pour eux deux de pouvoir enfin s'unir et se laisser emporter par les vagues du plaisirs, mais ça serait aussi tellement moins intense que ça pourrait l'être…

Entre eux, c'était devenu presque solennel, un acte quasi sacré qui leur procurait tellement, tellement plus qu'un court instant de jouissance. Non, pour eux c'était devenu une source de bien-être, de _bonheur_.  
Ils avaient tellement peu l'occasion de faire ce genre de choses, qu'ils avaient appris à les faire durer. Si peu de moments pour se voir à l'abri des regards…  
Alors quand toute une nuit se présentait à eux… comment refuser ? Et surtout comment avoir envie de gâcher l'instant en se précipitant vers l'extase ? Il leur fallait un acte lent et tendre, pour redécouvrir chacun le corps de l'autre en son intégralité, comme si c'était encore la première fois. Oh ça l'était presque, ils passaient parfois un mois entier sans qu'ils ne fassent rien alors ils avaient tendance à oublier cette sensation si grisante.  
Un nouveau départ à chaque fois, en somme, et c'était absolument palpitant.

La langue d'Hiruma quitta ses doigts et il se souleva un peu, les mains en appui sur le torse de Kid, pour lui offrir l'accès de cet endroit si intime. Deux doigts humides s'introduisirent lentement en lui, avec mille précautions pour éviter de le blesser. Le démon se mordit la lèvre, avec un air qui ressemblait à de la souffrance. Ou peut-être d'avantage du plaisir.  
Bouche entrouverte, il laissa s'échapper un nouveau gémissement quand un troisième doigt s'immisça en lui, et quand Shien commença à bouger, réservé d'abord, puis un peu plus hardiment quand il sentit le blond se détendre autour de lui. Comme souvent, ce fut le capitaine des Devil Bats qui se retira et recula sur le corps de son amant, se plaçant au-dessus de son bassin, prenant le membre de Kid entre ses doigts pour le guider en lui.

Le brun posa ses mains sur les hanches fines, et retint à grand peine un râle rauque quand Hiruma le chevaucha lentement, et commença à se mouvoir, langoureux.

« Shien… oh, Shien. »

Ca il était habitué, mais ça lui faisait toujours le même effet dingue. Le démon était coutumier de l'appeler par son prénom pendant l'acte, prouvant qu'il s'y abandonnait totalement. Et l'air qu'il arborait quand il le prononçait était… indescriptible. Comme si Hiruma oubliait qui il était, ce sournois calculateur, et lâchait prise, s'en remettant totalement à lui. Comme si sa vie reposait entre les mains de Shien.  
Ce à quoi il répondait sur le même ton suppliant, dans un souffle plus qu'un murmure :

« Yo…Youichi… »

Dès leur première fois ils s'étaient appelé si intimement, comme s'ils avaient scellé leur union.

Le quaterback de Deimon se courba au-dessus de lui, sans cesser ses mouvements de hanches, venant lui voler un long baiser, gâchant le peu d'air qu'il arrivait encore à inspirer sous l'effort.  
Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvra après plusieurs minutes de cet acte intense, et Kid finit par rouler sur le côté, coinçant son amant épuisé sous lui. Le démon se cabra sous un premier coup de rein, et serra ses bras autour du cou du brun.  
Shien sentit une vive douleur lui traverser l'épaule quelques instants plus tard, quand le blond la lui mordit, cherchant à étouffer ses cris pour rester le plus discret possible.

« Sh-Shien ! »

Son compagnon se cambra soudain dans un spasme, bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, tandis qu'une sensation chaude s'étalait sur son ventre. Le quaterback de Seibu ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter, se déversant en lui dans un gémissement qu'il ne put contenir.  
Ils restèrent un bon moment là, enlacés, respirant le parfum de l'autre mêlé à l'odeur agréable du foin, reprenant leur souffle.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Tu as été à la hauteur de mes attentes, murmura Hiruma, haletant.  
- Je t'avais dis de ne pas me sous-estimer, Youichi… »

Ils sourirent tout deux et le brun se redressa sur un coude.

« Et on a encore toute la nuit, je te le rappelle.  
- Mmh… je prendrai bien de l'avance pour ces quarante jours, j'avoue. Ne me déçoit pas, fuckin' cowboy »

Le concerné rit doucement.

« Est-ce que ça a déjà été le cas ?  
- Pas que je sache. Alors ne commence pas. »

Un nouveau baiser, plus sage que les précédents, fut échangé, et Kid murmura tout contre les lèvres d'Hiruma :

« Je t'aime, Youichi.  
- Ferme-la, Shien. »

Une réponse fidèle au démon. Mais quand le « fuckin' cowboy » était remplacé par son prénom, il savait parfaitement traduire ça par « moi aussi ».

*****

Quarante jours avaient passé, et ils étaient à Las Vegas, enfin.

Shien n'avait pas tort. C'était quand même trop long, même avec cette folle nuit juste avant son départ.

Il avait joué, gagné, payé ce qui devait l'être, et l'équipe était rentrée au Japon.  
Sac sur l'épaule, il parcourait l'aéroport sans se soucier de ses joueurs –après tout, il n'allait pas les accompagner jusqu'à chez eux. Il n'était pas leur mère non plus, merde.- quand une main se referma sur son bras et l'attira derrière une porte de service. Un baiser long et passionné l'accueillit, avant que Kid ne pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'avais raison, Youichi… quarante jours, c'est trop long.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Poussant un meuble qui traînait par là devant la porte pour en condamner l'accès à un quelconque importun, Hiruma retira sa chemise avec un petit sourire.

Les occasions étaient trop rares pour passer à côté…


	2. Pour la douleur

**Je poste pleins de trucs ce soir. Non parce que Vacaaaances. 'Ne reviens pas avant 15 jours donc valà...** **J'me rattraperais en rentrant promis **

* * *

**Pour la douleur**

Ce rendez-vous avait été décidé à la hâte, à vrai dire. Hiruma lui avait sous-entendu qu'il avait des choses à lui dire sur le match prochain des Devil Bats.  
Mouais… encore juste une excuse bidon pour… Shien n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pu à peine que se croiser dans les vestiaires du stade. Oui bon, Youichi l'avait effectivement plaqué contre un mur pour entreprendre un baiser dévorant durant les quarts de finales, quand Deimon avait regagné les vestiaires pour laisser la place aux équipes suivantes, mais ils avaient dû bien vite se séparer quand les Wild Gunmen étaient sortis une fois changés.

Les iris céruléens du démon l'avaient transpercés, mettant à nu jusqu'à son âme, et il était reparti avec un sourire garni de crocs effilés. Celui qui voulait bien dire qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là. Et Dieu merci, car il commençait à ressentir cet état de manque caractéristique des drogués qui ont besoin de leur dose régulière. Sans les nausées et les tremblements, bien entendu.

Alors il avait poussé la porte du bar, et trouvé le grand blond assis au comptoir devant son ordinateur, comme d'habitude, dos à l'entrée. Les mouvements saccadés de ses épaules indiquaient qu'il tapotaient frénétiquement sur son clavier, et le fait qu'il ne se soit même pas retrouvé pour voir si son visiteur était arrivé alors que la porte avait maintenant claqué, lui indiquait que peut-être ce rendez-vous n'était pas si… orienté que ça.  
Quelle plaisanterie, dire que c'était lui qui avait tout de suite pensé à ce genre de choses…

Il s'était assis à côté de son compagnon, qui ne l'avait même pas encore remarqué.

« You' ? »

Sa bulle de chewing-gum, qu'il mâchait nerveusement, éclata, le ramenant à ce qui l'entourait.

« Ah, fuckin' cowboy… »

Le capitaine de Deimon se redressa sur sa chaise et tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers lui. Pas un bonjour, pas une remarque acerbe.  
Shien commença pour de bon à s'inquiéter.

« Regarde ça, tu veux ? »

*****

Un avertissement des Dinosaurs, clair, simple. Un affrontement qui se terminerait par une fin tragique pour lui, selon ces types. Ca l'avait fait rire, sur le coup. Mais au fond de lui, considérant ce monstre calme de Gaoh, ça l'avait mis mal à l'aise.  
Hiruma referma son portable dans un claquement et se leva de sa chaise, et il avait alors lancé un regard perçant au brun, avant d'entamer une partie de fléchettes. Projectile qui finit sa course au centre de la cible, tout à fait normal considérant la précision démoniaque du quaterback de Deimon.

« Pourquoi tant de gentillesse et me montrer cette vidéo ? »

Hiruma était plus du genre à laisser ses potentiels adversaires s'embourber avec leurs doutes que les éclairer sur leur prochains opposants. Et puis Riku l'avait déjà mis au courant, alors pourquoi en rajoutait-il une couche ?  
Il lança sa flèche à son tour, qui se ficha dans celle du blond, sous le regard éberlué du tenancier.  
Une discussion presque neutre, le démon ne sortait pas de son rôle. Et lui non plus. Deux quaterbacks prêts à se battre pour la victoire, se défiant comme deux chiens dominants pour protéger leur territoire.  
Et pourtant… pourtant… Shien ressentait cet imperceptible amertume dans sa voix, son tremblement indétectable quand il lançait ses flèches.

« Youichi ?  
- C'est Hiruma, fuckin' cowboy. »

Mmh, oui, évidemment, pas en public. Le grand brun soupira et rabattit son Stetson une fois sa dernière flèche plantée.

« Tu… es inquiet ?  
- Dit pas de conneries. »

Sa voix rauque, toute son attention portée sur la cible où il n'y avait plus de projectiles à ficher, tout en lui hurlait à Kid qu'il avait vu juste. Quelque chose de pourtant indécelable aux yeux d'une tierce personne.

« Viens. »

Hiruma haussa un sourcil et ne put que suivre son partenaire qui l'entraînait par le poignet dans le fond de la salle, et se retrouva coincé assis sur un escalier menant au premier étage, à l'abri des regards, le visage entre les mains de Shien, qui lui accorda un long baiser, chaud et rassurant.  
Il se détendit un peu entre ces bras si familiers, et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun quand ils rompirent enfin le baiser.

« Je ne suis pas… inquiet, fuckin' cowboy, murmura-t-il, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.  
- Pourquoi à moi tu mens aussi mal ? »

Les sourires traîtres, le bluff, les feintes et les mensonges… tout ça… c'était son pain quotidien et pourtant, avec Kid, il n'y parvenait pas. Une main passa dans ses cheveux couleur paille, et il se réfugia un peu plus contre cette épaule protectrice en fermant les yeux.

« Ca va, t'as gagné. » grogna-t-il.

Un petit rire secoua le brun et ce dernier lui releva le visage pour un chaste baiser.

« Le Diable réincarné a peur pour son petit ami. Si c'est pas une nouvelle ça.  
- Va te faire foutre, fuckin' fuckin' cowboy ! »

Les lèvres du plus grand des deux adolescents coururent sur la bouche de l'autre puis le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à lui mordiller une des ses oreilles trop pointues.

« Je dirais bien « avec plaisir » mais ce serait de mauvais goût. »

Le démon écarquilla les yeux un instant, avant de geindre sous une morsure un peu trop appuyée de Shien sur son lobe.

« J'ai bien entendu… commença Hiruma.  
- Tu as bien entendu. » le coupa l'autre quaterback.

Un sourire lui dévora le visage et il fit lentement glisser le foulard sur les épaules de Kid, avant de s'attaquer posément à ses boutons de chemise.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir sur ta décision.  
- Je suis un homme de parole. »

Sa propre écharpe vint rejoindre celle de Shien, et celui-ci ouvrit sa veste noire pour la glisser jusqu'à ses coudes… et la laisser là. Hiruma qui dut s'appuyer sur la marche précédant celle où il était assis pour rester en équilibre.

« Fuckin'… qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Cette fois, laisse-moi faire. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand Kid enleva de lui-même sa chemise, avec une lenteur tout à fait consciente.  
Voir ce si fier quaterback de Seibu, intouchable, si flegmatique qu'il en paraissait distant, laisser glisser son haut le long de ses bras de façon si… sensuelle devant lui avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant.

« Tu me fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus narquois.  
- Ca ne te plait pas ? lui répondit le brun avec le même sourire.  
- J'ai jamais dis ça… »

Le démon esquissa alors un mouvement pour se débarrasser de sa veste qui lui paralysait les bras pour venir profiter de ce torse mis à nu, mais son amant saisit l'épais tissu pour en nouer les pans, en faisant une entrave parfaite.

« Je t'ai dis de me laisser faire, je crois. »

Un « tch » sonore mais appréciateur lui répondit, et il s'agenouilla deux marches plus bas, s'installant entre les jambes de son prisonniers, pour lui dévorer la gorge, tandis qu'il défaisait la chemise du blond avec une certaine impatience. Chemise qui resta elle aussi bloquée au niveau de ses coudes par la veste.  
Ses lèvres reprirent avidement possession de celles du démon, dans un baiser haletant, tandis qu'il dégrafait le pantalon noir de son captif, avec une hâte qu'il n'arrivait plus à dissimuler.  
Entre deux embrassades passionnées, le plus fin réussit à articuler :

« On a fait pire que trois semaines sans rien faire pourtant. En manque fuckin' cowboy ?  
- Tu peux parler. »

Une caresse un peu trop insistante contre son entrejambe, sous son pantalon, lui arracha un glapissement.  
Kid sourit à cette réaction, et termina de le débarrasser de son jean et de son boxer devenus gênants.

A croire qu'ils avaient oublié le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Que quelqu'un vienne, ils s'en foutaient. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'autre, c'était _eux_. Trois nouvelles semaines de privations et de regards en biais, qui ne pouvaient que promettre. Plus de vingt jours à s'entraîner sans relâche pour ce foutu championnat, qui ne leur laissait pas un moment de répit, ni d'intimité.  
Dans cette solitude étouffante, et cette frustration constante de se voir sans pouvoir ne serait-ce même que s'effleurer. Ils avaient tous deux ce désir si contradictoire, de gagner à tout prix, et aussi de perdre le plus vite possible pour se retrouver.  
Une torture de chaque instant.

Mais le supplice que subissait pour l'instant Hiruma se trouvait en la personne de Shien, qui avait plongé entre ses jambes pour prendre doucement entre ses lèvres son membre tendu. Il s'était mordu la lèvre, et enfoncé les ongles dans le bois de l'escalier pour retenir ses gémissements. Soupirs étranglés, halètements, il ne pouvait pas plus discret.  
Une protestation lui échappa pourtant, et le brun le lâcha enfin, après un dernier baiser sur l'aine.

Un peu pantelant, Hiruma le laissa se relever pour abandonner ses bottes, déboucler sa ceinture et laisser choir son jean et le reste, pour s'installer confortablement sur les genoux du blond. Ce dernier eut le réflexe de vouloir diriger ses mains vers l'intimité de Shien, mais le tissu qui l'entravait l'en empêcha. Il eut un froncement de sourcil avant de réaliser, et d'écarquiller les yeux, tournant son regard vers le visage de son amant.

« Att-attends…tu… déconne pas Shien ! »

Un sourire lui répondit, et tandis qu'il s'escrimait pour se dégager de sa veste, sans succès, Kid s'empala sur lui avec une certaine lenteur, se mordant la lèvre. Evidemment, qu'espérait-il de plus sans une préparation correcte ?  
Malgré ses véhémentes protestations, Hiruma était incapable de bouger et ne put qu'assister à la douleur de son amant. Une souffrance parfaitement consentie malgré tout, et ça lui retournait les boyaux.

« Shien… ne me dis pas que…  
- Comme ça, si jamais je fait saquer par ces types, je saurai que quelque chose fait encore plus mal que ça, souffla le brun avec un sourire qui parut forcé tant il était crispé.  
- …T'es vraiment trop con. »

Deux mains encadrèrent son visage pointu et le brun l'embrassa avec force, pour étouffer ses plaintes douloureuses quand il commença à se mouvoir.

C'était _lui_, qui lui faisait aussi mal. C'était _lui _qui osait lacérer cette chair. _Lui_ à cause de qui Shien gémissait le plus doucement possible, malgré cette douleur lancinante.  
Ca le rendait malade. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de totalement détester ça. Ce visage crispé mais paradoxalement si abandonné, et cette ferveur dans ses va-et-vient malgré la souffrance. Et puis quelque chose le frappa soudain.  
Non, ce fuckin' cowboy était réellement taré.  
Justement, c'était _lui_, qui lui infligeait ce mal, et uniquement _lui_. Comme s'il était le seul à en avoir le _droit_.

« Shien… toi… espèce de… ahh… »

Furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à prononcer quand le quaterback de Seibu se détendit enfin un peu et put bouger plus aisément. Ses lèvres cherchèrent d'elles-mêmes celles du brun, grandes ouvertes sur ses halètements. Kid les effleura des siennes, avant de lui mordiller la gorge, puis la clavicule, les mains crispées derrière la nuque fine.  
Ils mêlèrent leurs soupirs un long moment, et Hiruma crut s'arracher les mains sur le bois quand tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent lors de l'orgasme, rejetant la tête en arrière, offrant à son amant un endroit parfait pour apposer sa marque pendant qu'il l'imitait, se répandant sur son abdomen bien dessiné.

****

Reposant sur ses coudes désormais libres, rhabillé, Hiruma fixa un long moment le plafond sombre du couloir en reprenant son souffle, voulant à tout prix éviter de regarder Shien, debout, en train de finir de réenfiler ses vêtements. Il voulait surtout échapper à la vue de ce mince filet de sang qui gouttait le long de sa cuisse, qu'il avait fait l'erreur de voir quand il l'avait suivi des yeux lorsqu'il s'était relevé.

Gardant la tête penchée en arrière comme si ce qu'il y avait au-dessus était la chose la plus passionnante au monde, il murmura :

« Tu avais tout prévu, hein ?  
- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un faible pour les plans.  
- Celui là était malsain.  
- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça.  
- Shien… »

Ce ton implorant, rauque, fit se retourner le brun. Le démon soupira, et reporta son attention sur son amant, une fois son pantalon remis.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça. »

Ce qu'il lisait sur le visage du blond lui fit encore plus mal que ce qu'il venait d'endurer.  
Hiruma avait été écœuré. Pas par ses actes. Dégoûté de ce que lui-même avait fait, même si il n'avait rien demandé. Il l'avait fait souffrir, et ça, c'était impardonnable.

Kid s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, et deux bras minces entourèrent son cou.

« Si tu te laisses avoir par ces types, je t'achève, clair ? le menaça-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Bien reçu. »

Le sourire doux de Shien l'apaisa un peu, et il se releva, avant qu'ils ne quittent le bar.

« La prochaine fois je t'étripe. Fuckin' taré.  
- Ne te mets pas dans cet état là. Tu n'as pas détesté ? »

Le sourire de Kid le mit mal à l'aise. Comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, sur le moment, mais préféra faire en sorte que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus.

« Si. »

L'expression du brun s'adoucit un peu plus encore et il lâcha :

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Hiruma eut un rictus moqueur, et ne put retenir un « tch » amusé.

*****

Il ne toqua même pas à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital où avait été admis Shien, et entra sans même s'annoncer. Le voisin de chambre du brun s'offusqua mais un carnet noir sorti avec habileté d'une poche lui fit prendre immédiatement ses béquilles pour quitter la pièce, les laissant seuls.

« J'avais dis que je viendrais t'achever. »

Kid sourit et lui présenta son bras dans le plâtre.

« Ca faisait moins mal, j'avais raison, commença-t-il.  
- Que de la gueule, t'as tourné de l'œil sur le terrain. Si t'avais fait pareil ce jour là, on aurait été emmerdé quand même. »

Le blessé sourit tristement.

« Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à te mentir on dirait. »

Une main passa sur sa joue mal rasée, en une suave caresse.

« Et si on oubliait le mot « douleur » pour un autre, mmh ? Je te rappelle qu'on peut faire ça de manière toute à fait plaisante, fuckin' cowboy. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Kid avant qu'Hiruma ne l'embrasse doucement.  
Evidemment, qu'importe qu'il ait mal, Youichi serait toujours là pour apaiser cette souffrance, et non pas pour la surpasser.

« Tu as raison, You', murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.  
- Mmh ?  
- Tu peux m'achever de manière toute à fait « plaisante ». »

Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage du blond.  
Il était temps qu'il comprenne le véritable motif de sa visite…


	3. Pour la première fois

**Pour la première fois**

Ils étaient encore en seconde lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Lui, Kurita et Musashi avaient disputé leur dernier match ensemble. Ce fuckin' vieux s'était fait la malle pour aller au chevet de son père, les abandonnant, eux deux, et le sport qu'ils chérissaient tant. Hiruma était entré dans une colère noire sur le terrain, renversant un banc d'un coup de pied rageur, et avait jeté son casque sur le sol avant de rentrer chez lui.  
Et puis ils s'était vertement engueulé avec son kicker et petit ami le soir même, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il remplacerait son paternel. Dispute véhémente qui se conclut sur une rupture sans appel. Un coup de sang sûrement, mais ces deux là avaient trop d'orgueil pour faire le premier pas et recoller les morceaux.

Et il était resté dehors toute la nuit, assis sur un banc public, tournant entre ses doigts un des paquets de cigarettes qu'il avait confisqué à Musashi, qui avait maintenant pris l'habitude de fumer. Avec un soupir, il en avait pris une et s'apprêtait à l'allumer, pour voir. Ca détendait il paraît. Et au vu de tous son corps tendu comme un arc par la déception, la colère et indubitablement un peu de douleur, il en avait diablement besoin.  
Mais avant même que la flamme du briquet n'embrase le tube de nicotine et de goudron, une main lui avait retiré des lèvres, et jeté plus loin.

« Un sportif évite de fumer. »

Des yeux d'obsidienne, aussi sombre que cette nuit sans lune, s'étaient posés sur lui. Il les voyait briller malgré l'ombre de son Stetson et la faible lumière des réverbères. Un sourire, le plus doux qu'il ait jamais vu, se dessina enfin sur ce visage long et taillé à la serpe.

« Ca lui coupe le souffle.  
- Ouais, j'connais quelqu'un qui dit souvent ça aussi. Ca l'empêche pas de tirer une latte plus souvent qu'à son tour.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour commencer, je pense. »

Il avait détaillé son interlocuteur dont il ne distinguait pas bien la figure dans la pénombre.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Ce serait bête qu'Hiruma Youichi fiche ses poumons en l'air. »

Le blond avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur. Il le connaissait, jusque là, rien d'étonnant, la ville entière avait eu vent de ses actes et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Non, ce qui le surprenait, c'est qu'il prononçait son nom –et son prénom de surcroît !- sans la moindre trace de crainte, avec un flegme qui, sincèrement, l'effara.

« Ton nom ? avait-il simplement demandé.  
- Voir si tu n'aurais pas une page sur moi ? Tu n'en as pas, je t'en informe tout de suite –un nouveau sourire, presque _tendre_ jugea Hiruma, éclaira à nouveau ce visage- mais appelle-moi Kid, si tu y tiens vraiment. »

Kid ? Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose, ce surnom. « Kid » donc se détourna ensuite, et les oreilles trop pointues du démon décelèrent une sorte de tintement régulier, à chaque pas de l'autre jeune homme. Une fois qu'il passa dans le faisceau d'un réverbère, il en comprit enfin l'origine. Des éperons fixés à ses bottes. Et même vu de dos, Hiruma comprit qu'il ne serait pas trop difficile à retrouver.

Un accoutrement digne d'un far west, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

*****

Il lui avait fallut à peine deux jours pour remettre la main dessus. Lycée Seibu, même âge que lui, et ces yeux noirs à se damner l'avait assez hanté depuis l'avant-veille pour qu'il les reconnaisse immédiatement. Il s'était mordillé la lèvre en restant un long moment devant sa photo. Mince, s'il avait su qu'il ressemblait à ça, il se serait consolé de sa rupture aussi sec.  
Quoique le style cowboy, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc… mais il pouvait bien passer outre.  
Et deux jours supplémentaires pour trouver ce que planquait ce surnom de « Kid ». C'était l'arbre qui cachait la forêt, réellement. Un fils de riche, un pedigree impressionnant, et déjà une carrière au tir qui en ferait rougir plus d'un de jalousie –lui le premier, avec sa passion pour les armes à feu. Shien Mushanokoji, hein… Ouais, Kid c'était plus simple à prononcer.

Il avait aussi découvert que lui aussi, était devenu quaterback dans l'équipe de son bahut, avec des performances déroutantes. Vraiment, ce type commençait à foutrement l'intéresser.

Enfin, il s'était rendu au lycée Seibu, pour voir un peu ce type qui avait eu l'audace de lui parler de la sorte, la veille, avec l'envie tenace de lui faire ravaler son sourire et sa placidité. Il avait observé du toit, cherché sa proie, et était finalement tombé sur ce qu'il cherchait.  
Les données ne mentaient pas, sa technique était magnifique, précise. Parfaite. Ca l'avait agacé. Et il l'avait attendu à la sortie des cours, par pur orgueil.

« Ah… Hiruma. On dirait que tu m'as retrouvé.  
- C'était pas dur, fuckin' cowboy. »

Le brun avait eut un petit sourire, qui fit imperceptiblement chanceler le démon. Il avait enfin vu ce visage qui était plongé dans l'ombre, quatre jours plus tôt, et ça l'avait déjà déstabilisé. Un peu trop beau pour qu'il y reste complètement insensible. Et ce sourire… pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait _ce_ sourire ?!  
Il ne put retenir un « tch » sonore avant de détourner le regard.

« Je peux savoir la raison de ta présence ici ? » continua le grand brun.

Hiruma ne sut pas trop quoi répondre et se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre, trouvant le muret à sa droite subitement très intéressant.  
Shien soupira.

« Je vais y aller, alors.  
- Qui est le quaterback numéro un ? »

Il avait lâché ça sans réfléchir, mû juste par la jalousie d'avoir vu ses tirs extraordinaires, et aussi par la volonté ne pas le voir partir.

« Pardon ?  
- T'es sourd fuckin' cowboy ? »

Il reprit son assurance habituelle, et son rictus sarcastique reprit sa place sur ses lèvres.

« Mmh. Hiruma Youichi. »

Il perdit son air moqueur. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Du tout. Et il ne savait pas trop comment appréhender ça. Il se foutait de lui ? Il était sincère ? Ou bien c'était encore autre chose ?

« Dis pas de conneries, maugréa le démon.  
- Vexé de ne pas avoir ce que tu avais attendu ? »

Il baissa la tête pour jurer, reposant ses yeux sur le sol. Oui, vexé, c'était le mot parfait.  
Une main robuste passa dans ses cheveux, avant de glisser sur sa joue, et il se recula brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu-  
- Si tu veux passer un peu de temps avec moi, pas besoin de lancer ce genre de questions idiotes, tu sais. »

Un nouveau sourire doux comme une caresse se peignit sur ce visage paisible, et Hiruma se raidit malgré tout. Comment pouvait-il lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Personne, pas même Musashi ne réussissait à savoir quand il bluffait, ou quand il dissimulait ses véritables intentions. Et pourtant ce type qui le connaissait à peine…

« Un verre te tenterait, Hiruma Youichi ? »

Shien l'invita d'un signe de tête. Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin de prononcer son nom en entier ?

*****

Il aimait dire son prénom, aussi exquis à ses oreilles que son nom de famille était redoutable. Mais l'appeler aussi familièrement dès la première rencontre serait saugrenu. Alors il avait pensé à cette solution, qui avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille, une façon de déstabiliser le démon d'une manière tout à fait inédite.

Shien avait été séduit au premier coup d'œil, lorsqu'il l'avait entraperçu quand il avait passé divers concours de lycée. Et à Deimon, il l'avait vu lui, dont la seule attitude laissait supposer qu'il pouvait tenir le monde entier sous son contrôle. Mais pourtant, il avait su déceler quelque chose de plus complexe sous ce bloc de sournoiserie et de mensonges.  
Un simple cœur.

Quelque chose avait réveillé en lui un sentiment mitigé de crainte et d'attirance. Et il avait voulu juste l'aborder, faire connaissance avec cet être si fascinant lorsqu'il s'était éloigné de la foule pour se retrouver seul, lorsque qu'un autre collégien l'avait rejoint. Large, robuste, qui semblait être sculpté dans de la pierre brute, l'avait enlacé et volé un baiser presque timide, comme impressionné par son mince compagnon, à l'abri des regards. Mais pas à l'abri du sien.  
Il avait senti son éternel sourire calme s'installer sur ses lèvres, comme pour se réconforter lui-même, et était parti en oubliant le concours pour lequel il était venu. Il avait été, l'espace d'un instant, jaloux. Comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il connaissait cet adolescent blond, et que quelqu'un lui avait pris la place.  
Comme s'il s'était _destiné_ à lui.

Et puis il avait oublié, jusqu'à le recroiser dans cette ruelle peu éclairée, quatre jours plus tôt, et étrangement, comme par instinct, il savait que cette fois il pourrait approcher sans risquer de piétiner les plates bandes d'un autre -un autre nommé Musashi, excellent kicker de son état, avait-il appris d'ailleurs au cours de cette année.

Mais il s'était juste présenté, avait essayé, avec succès, de créer l'intrigue, pour que ces prunelles azurées se tournent cette fois vers lui.

Et ça l'avait mené dans ce bar tout proche à boire à ses côtés. Deux lycéens de seize ans qui buvaient de l'alcool un peu trop fort aurait été impossible sans le carnet de menaces tout neuf d'Hiruma. Ca avait tétanisé la quasi-totalité des clients, et le tenancier. Lui, ça l'avait fait rire. Un nouveau « tch » dédaigneux lui avait d'ailleurs répondu, et le démon avait sifflé son shooter de whisky sans le moindre problème.

« Habitué ?  
- Si on veut. »

Dans la base militaire que le blond fréquentait encore de temps à autre, les types avec qui il jouait au poker l'avait familiarisé à s'avaler cul-sec ce genre de spiritueux. Pour « devenir un mec, un vrai » selon eux. Pour lui c'était juste devenu un moyen supplémentaire pour bluffer. Feindre l'ivresse plus ou moins légère, faire croire que l'alcool faussait sa tactique aux cartes. Ca l'amusait énormément. Et depuis, il résistait de mieux en mieux à ce genre de boisson, et la gueule de bois n'avait pas l'air de se décider à venir lui rendre visite.  
Et tant mieux. Parce que son compagnon de table avait l'air de supporter ça beaucoup moins bien que lui. La nuit tombait doucement et Kid tournait son verre entre ses doigts, comme concentré.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as jamais remarqué avant il y a quatre jours.  
- En effet.  
- Moi, si. »

Il arrivait à rester parfaitement lucide, malgré le fait qu'il savait très bien que ses jambes crieraient grâce quand il devrait se lever. Kid posa son shooter et leva ses yeux ébène vers son interlocuteur, qui semblait intrigué.

« A Deimon, le jour du concours d'entrée, dit-il comme pour répondre à sa question muette. Je t'ai vu avec –il balaya l'air d'un petit signe de la main- Musashi, je crois qu'il s'appelle.  
- Ah. »

L'air indifférent d'Hiruma l'encouragea néanmoins à continuer. Il remerciait le scotch pour lui donner le courage de dire ce genre de chose.

« J'ai été… envieux. Jaloux même. Quand je t'avais vu la première fois ça avait été comme une sorte de… révélation.  
- Ah, répéta le blond avec son habituel masque d'impassibilité.  
- Alors quand je t'ai revu ce soir là, je me suis dit que je ne pouvait pas passer à côté, le brun rit doucement.  
- Pourquoi t'es pas venu le jour de l'examen plutôt ? »

Le quaterback de Seibu releva la tête vers l'autre adolescent, déconcerté.

« Quel intérêt ?  
- J'aurai peut-être largué ce fuckin' vieux plus tôt. Ca aurait dépendu de tes « arguments », éluda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier chargé de sous-entendus.  
- Mes… arguments ? Je ne suis pas… très porté sur ce genre de choses, disons. »

Le sourire d'Hiruma s'élargit, comme hilare.

« Oh ? Seize ans et jamais une seule fois ?  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! se défendit-il un peu trop virulemment pour être crédible, encouragé par l'alcool.  
- Tu l'as sous-entendu. C'est pareil, pour moi. »

Kid rosit, et sous la petite table, il sentit une jambe écarter les siennes. Il releva son regard, interloqué, sur un Hiruma particulièrement amusé.

« On va arranger ça, alors.  
- N-non ! Je ne voulais pas dire… »

Il étouffa de justesse un glapissement quand le genou du démon frotta délicatement son entrejambe.

« Tu me veux, et j'ai besoin de sexe, répliqua crument le blond. Je pense qu'on a des intérêts communs. »

Le brun rougit furieusement et son invité se leva.

« A toi de choisir. Ton histoire de fascination tout ça, j'en ai rien à battre, honnêtement. Mais si tu peux me donner ce qui m'intéresse, je te jetterai pas. »

Shien s'était mordu la lèvre et avait finalement acquiescé.

Le démon sourit en coin, très satisfait du résultat. Un plan monté à la va-vite et si peu réfléchi l'avait un peu angoissé. Mais finalement…

*****

Découvrir le pourquoi de cette lueur dans les yeux de Shien avait été facile finalement. Il faudra qu'il repense à faire boire ses prochaines victimes un peu trop têtues… Mais grâce à ça, il avait réussi à reprendre de l'assurance, et avait pu commencer ses manœuvres pour faire ravaler à Kid son arrogance. Le petit jeu dans le bar n'avait été qu'un hors d'œuvre.

Hiruma avait emmené Kid dans le plus proche des appartements qu'il possédait, et l'avait poussé sur le lit de sa chambre sans attendre son accord. Le grand brun se laissait faire, la tête tournée par l'alcool et ses sentiments naissants l'autorisant à accepter ce genre de traitement, et le démon lui accorda un baiser possessif, avide, presque brutal.  
Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur ce fuckin' cowboy. Même pour ça il n'avait pas énormément d'expérience. Il lui lécha doucement les lèvres pour les forcer à s'ouvrir, et aussi dans le but de le mettre en confiance en réfrénant ses ardeurs. S'il voulait avoir la chance d'être le premier avec ce grand type, il n'avait pas intérêt à le brusquer comme il le faisait avec Musashi.

Sa langue trouva celle Shien qui hésita d'abord à répondre à son contact, avant d'oser se mêler à elle, timidement. C'était grisant. Il ne se rappelait pas de sa première fois comme quelque chose de patient, ni de doux. Plus une curiosité qu'il fallait au plus vite satisfaire, et il avait gâché sa chance.  
Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça, même pour punir le brun de son impertinence.

Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Kid pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, puis remonter sur sa joue et sa paupière.

« T'avais jamais embrassé avant ou quoi ?  
- Un… un peu mais…  
- Ouais, je vois. Navrant. »

Un sourire sarcastique lui fendit le visage et il glissa ses mains fines sur le torse de l'autre quaterback pour défaire sa chemise par des gestes précautionneux. Shien détourna le regard, rougissant, et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand Hiruma lui mordilla un téton durci. Ca arracha un petit rire au démon, et il laissa courir ses doigts sur ce buste sculpté par les années d'entraînement. Il sentait sous ses paumes chaque muscle tendu à craquer par la nervosité.

« Détend-toi « Kid », lui murmura-t-il en remontant à son oreille. Comme si j'allais te faire mal.  
- Ce n'est pas ça… je suis juste un peu… gêné.  
- Gêné ? le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur et parcourut rapidement son poitrail et son abdomen d'une main, comme s'il les testait. Réellement, y a pas de raison. »

Le brun rougit d'avantage de la flatterie, mais n'osa toujours pas regarder son partenaire dans les yeux.  
Hiruma n'en eut cure, et déposa une pléiade de baisers sur ce ventre plat, soufflant de temps à autre dessus, pour le surprendre. Les frissons qu'il lui arrachait l'amusèrent et il finit par lui mordre cruellement le torse. Shien poussa un petit cri, reportant on attention sur son compagnon. Quand il le lâcha, la peau était écarlate, et tournait progressivement au violet minute après minute.

« Tu avais dit…  
- J'ai menti » ricana le blond, passant ses doigts sur la marque pour estomper un peu la douleur.

Il ouvrit la bouche sur une nouvelle protestation mais le quaterback de Deimon lui dévora la gorge, ce qui le força à pousser un petit gémissement appréciateur. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses avant, à peine embrassé même. Riku et lui avaient rompu avant, à vrai dire. Et pourtant, il avait accepté une invitation aussi crue de la part du Démon en personne, dont, pour une fois, les intentions n'étaient même pas voilées.  
Et étrangement, il sentait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour se rapprocher d'Hiruma. Peut-être pas encore le convaincre d'avoir une relation suivie, mais au moins, attirer de façon définitive son attention.  
Lui-même ne savait pas trop si il l'aimait ou si c'était juste une envie, l'attirance du Danger personnifié. Ou bien même le désir inconscient de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Il fut extirpé de ses pensées quand un bruit de fermeture à glissière lui parvint, et qu'un petit cri lui échappa lorsque quelque chose de chaud et d'humide glissa sur son membre tendu.  
Installé entre ses jambes dénudées, Hiruma avait juste soulevé un peu le tissu de son boxer pour passer sa langue sur cette chair qu'il venait de dévoiler.  
Le démon fixa son attention sur son futur amant avec un petit sourire appréciateur, et le sous-vêtement de Kid rejoint son pantalon, alors que le blond prenait son sexe en bouche.

Il se sentait… parfaitement à sa merci. Cambré par ses caresses délicieuses, en plus simple appareil devant lui qui possédait encore l'intégralité de ses vêtements, condamné à ne pouvoir que soupirer et parfois gémir sous sa bouche et ses mains. Il perdait bien plus pied à cause de ça que de l'alcool, déjà balayé par l'orgasme tout proche.

« Youichi ! »

Il crispa ses mains sur les draps et se mordit la lèvre en se libérant entre celles de son amant, qui se redressa, passant ses doigts sur son menton pour recueillir les dernières gouttes de sa semence.

« Ca n'a pas duré longtemps  
- J-je… désolé… mais tu… »

Il voulut sourire un peu pour cacher sa gêne, mais le visage fermé d'Hiruma l'en dissuada immédiatement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Kid lui avait fait bizarre. Une sorte d'arc électrique qui lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Pas franchement désagréable, mais déstabilisant. _Nouveau_. Même Musashi ne l'appelait pas autrement qu'«Hiruma ».

« Rien, laisse-moi faire pour la suite. »

Il observa les doigts fins du démon quitter sa verge pour qu'il puisse défaire sa propre chemise, et il ne put s'empêcher de les saisir, comme pour l'en empêcher. Un des sourcils noirs du quaterback de Deimon se souleva, et Shien se redressa en position assise, pour défaire les boutons, un à un, avant d'écarter les pans du haut noir, déposant alors ses lèvres contre cette peau diaphane, de ces pectoraux bien dessiné à ce ventre mince, mais musclé.  
Il sentit le blond frissonner, et une main se glissa derrière sa nuque, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. S'enhardissant, il retraça la ligne de ses abdominaux du bout de la langue, le mordillant parfois, embrassant cet épiderme blanc à certains endroits qu'il découvrait plus sensibles.

Ses mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes la façon la plus efficace de retirer le pantalon d'Hiruma, et déposa un baiser sur la virilité durcie de celui-ci, à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Le démon grogna de contentement à ce geste, et Kid osa la dévoiler, imitant alors son amant quelques minutes auparavant. Laissant courir sa langue le long d'une veine gonflée de sang, lui infligeant parfois une légère pression de dents, il laissa le capitaine des Devil Bats lui griffer la nuque sous ces caresses, avant que ses mains fines ne le repousse allongé sur le lit.

Shien le vit chercher dans un tiroir sous le lit avant de venir se positionner au-dessus de lui, les doigts très proches, peut-être trop à son goût de son intimité.

« You… Hiruma… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. »

Un doigt froid et apparemment couvert de lubrifiant s'immisça en lui, et il étouffa une plainte.

« Tu es… prévoyant, dis-moi, haleta-t-il en fixant le plafond, chassant la légère douleur qui l'avait fugitivement envahi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'avec l'autre on jouait à la dînette ? »

Hiruma jura intérieurement. « L'autre ? ». Pourquoi avait-il dit ça, il aurait pu prononcer son nom… Une simple volonté de ne pas blesser Shien en lui rappelant qu'un autre était passé avant lui, réalisa-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et introduisit doucement un second doigt en son amant, attendant qu'il se détende pour commencer à bouger.  
Il observa Kid, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche comme pour étouffer ce plaisir traître monte en lui, se cambrant légèrement sous ces va-et-vient encore lents.

Le démon se retira et lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, avec un petit sourire.

Il croisa un regard d'obsidienne, qui lui indiqua qu'il pouvait y aller, malgré toute l'appréhension qu'il pouvait y lire.

« Trouillard. » le nargua-t-il tandis qu'il le pénétrait doucement.

Les mains de Shien se refermèrent tels deux étaux sur ses reins, le griffant involontairement, tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre sans pouvoir retenir les gémissements douloureux qui montaient de sa gorge.  
Hiruma l'embrassa doucement sur le front, la joue, et enfin les lèvres pour le détendre, entamant ses mouvements de hanches avec précautions.

« Youichi… »

Il lui mordit violemment la clavicule comme pour le faire taire. Sinon, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Les jambes de son amant s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, et il décrivit un mouvement plus ample du bassin, arrachant un cri appréciateur à sa victime. Un sourire se peint sur son visage et il recommença, encore et encore, jamais rassasié de l'air abandonné de Shien, de ses halètements et de ses plaintes exquis à chaque nouveau coup de rein.  
Il ne put non plus retenir l'envie de saisir le membre à nouveau dressé de son amant pour lui prodiguer des caresses accordées au rythme de ses hanches. Il le sentit d'ailleurs venir assez rapidement entre ses doigts de ce fait, et il ne put réprimer un petit rire avant de venir l'embrasser, ses va-et-vient devenus saccadés, tandis qu'il se libérait en lui.  
Et tout contre ses lèvres, il s'entendit pratiquement supplier :

« Shien… »

*****

Assommé par l'acte, il s'était endormi dans ces draps étrangers, et n'avait ouvert un œil que lorsque la porte la chambre avait claqué sur un Hiruma se débarrassant de son manteau. Kid avait voulu se relever, mais une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos l'en empêcha aussitôt.

« J'te conseille d'attendre un peu avant de bouger.  
- J'ai dormi ?  
- Deux heures, apparemment. »

Shien eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, dit-il en ramassant ses vêtements tombés à côté du lit.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu restes. »

Il secoua la tête pour bien vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve.

« Comment ça ?  
- J'ai fait un tour, histoire de prendre l'air…  
- Et ?  
- Je me demande toujours qui est le quaterback numéro un, n'empêche. »

Ce sourire, toujours le plus doux du monde, répondit à sa question.

« Hiruma Youichi. »

Le démon s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

« Encore. »

Kid cligna des yeux un moment et reprit , un peu hésitant.

« Hi-Hiruma You-  
- Non. »

Et il comprit enfin.

« You…ichi.  
- Encore.  
- Youichi, dit-il avec plus d'assurance.  
- Encore, fuckin' cowboy, le nargua-t-il, avec son éternel rictus démoniaque.  
- Youichi… »

Un nouveau baiser, long, passionné.

« Shien. »

L'interpelé le bascula sur les draps, roulant au-dessus de lui.

« Laisse-moi faire cette fois, d'accord ? »

Un rire franc résonna aux tympans de Kid comme toute réponse. Hiruma acceptait. Et pas que de se retrouver dans le rôle du passif. Tout. Une relation, lui, _eux_.  
Deux crocs lui mordillèrent la lèvre.

« Ne me déçois pas, Shien. »

Il voulait juste éviter une nouvelle amertume en lui faisant promettre ce genre de choses. Mais il avait le sentiment que ce fuckin' cowboy serait toujours à la hauteur de ses attentes, et Dieu savait qu'elles étaient exigeantes.  
Mais il obéit tant et si bien que depuis, Shien avait réussi à se dénicher une place dans son cœur blindé.

Et un peu comme une reine et son miroir, régulièrement, il lui posait la question.

« Qui est le quaterback numéro un ?  
- Hiruma Youchi. »

Mais juste pour entendre son prénom prononcé par ces lèvres et ce sourire qu'il chérissait tant.


End file.
